


[17금코미디] 둘이 하는 게임

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [20]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Play, Play!





	[17금코미디] 둘이 하는 게임

# AU

 

 

 

***

시작은,

스펙타클한

멘붕

Spectre-

Meltdown

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

둘이 같이 산다는 건, 서로

존중과 배려 그리고-

한 명이 빡쳤을 때,

 

 

 

 

대응

 

 

 

 

***

그것은 아주 뜬금없이 찾아왔어-

 

 

 

 

 

***

[아, 아. 아- 아아아아아아아-----]

단말마,

깊은 상처를 입은 짐승이 내짖는 듯한-

나는 깜짝 놀라서.

우리 지후니,

누가 괴롭혔어-

하고,

두다다다 달려갔지.

 

 

 

 

***

거실 바닥에 반쯤은 엎어져서 주저앉아있는 지후니-

무슨일야.

[무슨 일야. 어디 아파?]

[아아- 아아-]

진짜,

걱정되네.

[어디 아파, 왜 그래. 매니저형 불러?]

[그게 아니야, 아니라고오-]

어두운 암막 저편에서 넘어오는 시체의 신음소리마냥,

서늘한 울음소리가 반쯤 섞인 웃음-

아아,

차분한 광기에 찬 그대의 숨소리-

약간의 시간이 흐른뒤에야,

찰나의 이성을 찾은 좀비같이

단어를 닮은 소리가 새어나오고-

그것은--

 

 

 

 

[게임이... 안 돼.]

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

뭐야

 

 

 

 

 

***

[네, 알겠고요- 난 또 큰 일이라고.]

내 말에 빈정상했다는 듯,

쏘아올리는 듯한 말투-

[큰 일? 큰 일이 아니라고? 이건, 대재앙이야. 재앙.]

재앙이라...

Disaster?

그것까진 아닌 것 같은데-

[이게 대체 무슨일이야, 모두 서버 점검 중이라니. 이런 뭣같은 인텔-]

무슨 말인지 하나도 모르겠다-

거실바닥에서 응앵응앵하고 있는 지훈이를 보니 뭔가,

해변에 떠내려온 아기물개같은데.

내셔널지오그래픽에서 본 거 같아,

음.

이거 말하면 맞겠지.

말을,

아껴야지.

[아, 놔. 진짜 열불나네.]

열,

불

?

[더워?]

[더운 정도가 아니라 완전 돌 정도로 덥다.]

흐응,

그러면 안되지. 우리 지후니.

[식혀줄까?]

발개진 지후니 귓볼에,

후우-

[아씨, 간지럽잖아. 입김으로 식겠냐.]

그건 또 그래.

그러면-

.

아.

두다다다-

달려가서 냉장고를 연다.

럭

키-

어제 장을 본 보람이 있군.

두다다-

다시 지후니한테 가서,

대령.

[여기이씀다, 이거 먹어.]

[뭐냐.]

자랑스레, 그에게 건네준 것은-

어제 사온 아이스크림.

[내가 먹을려고 했는데, 형이 더 필요한 거 같으니까. 내가 양보한다.]

[와, 관리니. 착하네. 그럼 뭐.]

지후니 손이 홀라당, 포장지를 뜯고-

새하얀 하드가 지후니 입속에,

저장~

 

 

 

 

아

 

 

 

 

***

냠냠

챱챱

쩝쩝

 

 

 

흐응...

 

 

 

***

같이 산다는 건,

그렇지.

둘 사이의 선이,

요동치는 것.

중간에 두고 추는,

댄스-

즐겁게 춤을 추다가,

그대에로-

 

 

 

 

***

반칙이란 말이지,

아무리 봐도.

지훈이

입술말이야.

아니,

좀 더 자세히 말해보면

그거지

 

 

지후니

혀-

 

 

 

**

말랑

몰랑

알랑

모르

는지

아는

지-

왜

내맘

을 흔드는 건데-

내

몸을

춤추게 하는데-

 

 

새하얀 하드를 타고,

새빨간 지후니 혀가

날름

날

놀리는 듯,

놀리는 것-

냠

냠

쪽

쪽

 

 

 

흐윽...

 

 

 

***

약간 녹은-

하얀 물방울의 아이스크림,

지후니 손가락을 따라

떠내려온다-

아,

아니되지.

[다 녹는다.]

[아, 그래.]

음.

실수다.

말랑-

말랑한 지후니 손이,

지후니

입으로---

 

 

 

쪽

쪽쪽

 

 

 

 

왜,

내가

열불이 나지

 

 

 

덥다

 

 

 

***

그렇게 무방비하게 먹고 있는 지후니-

스을쩍

어깨동무하듯, 내 손이

지후니 목 뒤언저리에 진추울-

[아, 왜. 더운데.]

아니,

내가 더 더워...

이걸 어떻게 하느냐 이거지,

그

무드를 잡아야-

음.

장난스럽게, 스타트를 하는게-

 

 

 

오

 

 

 

***

[지후나-]

[왜.]

[나, 더워.]

[니가 왜 덥냐, 내가 열받는데.]

[지후니 먹고 있는 거 보니까, 나-]

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

[올라프, 녹아버릴 것 같아.]

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

어라,

돌아오는 표정이

영

 

 

 

 

환멸

 

 

 

 

 

***

[무슨 플레이야, 먹고 있는데.]

흐잉

이게 아닌가.

으음

밀고 나가야지.

[나아-]

단추를 두 세개 풀어본다,

[열나, 더워. 보고있으니까-]

스르륵- 넘겨보는 앞머리.

[지후니 먹고 있는거- 그거-]

자연스레 지후니 손을 내 손에

저장-

입 맞춘다,

올망

졸망

어찌 이렇게 이쁘나요, 지후니 손.

[나도- 먹고싶어.]

[뭐, 이거? 나 거의 다 먹었는데.]

.

흐윽,

끝까지 가야 한다-

 

 

 

 

 

[아니, 지후니꺼.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

.

으으음.

.

?

무언가, 약간.

지후니 볼에 홍조가 오르는 듯-

음,

실패는 아닌 거 같아.

약간의 성공?

오케,

밀어부쳐-

유치해도,

통하면

예스굿-

내 손 안에 있는 지후니 손을 끌어서-

내 발부터,

조금씩

위로

위로-

내 허벅지 즈음에 멈추고,

아이

컨택-

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

오,

 

 

 

 

예쓰!

 

 

 

 

 

***

침대가 있다는 건,

아주

좋은

것

 

 

 

***

반쯤 먹다 남은 아이스크림은,

내팽겨진채-

침대로

골인-

 

 

 

***

오밀

조밀

지후니는

발도

예뻐

발가락,

하나 하나

쪽

쪽

[야이, 간지럽다니까-]

그래도 싫다는 소리는 안하죠.

오케오케,

그대로 다리를 따라서

위로

위로-

허벅지 즈음에 멈춘다,

위

아래

안

팎

어디로 가든

그곳이 헤븐Heaven

 

 

 

***

돌진하는 거지,

돈키호테Don Quixote는

풍차로-

 

 

 

***

우리 둘만의

무인도로

떠나-

포물선을 따라,

찾은 그곳이

우리의 안식처Haven

 

 

 

***

새

빨간

핫핑크

체리온탑

파르페

오빠

오

 

 

빠리,

바게트-

 

 

 

***

[너 또 이상한 생각하고 있지.]

오

잉?

[눈치챘어?]

[집중하랬잖아.]

[오케오케-]

 

 

다시,

잠수

 

 

 

***

포경선을 타고 떠나,

목숨을 걸지.

그곳은

에덴Eden동산은 아닐지라도,

하얀,

고래를 잡자

모든 것을 걸고-

 

 

 

***

이건,

태초부터 수학의 공식이지

종교의 율법-

인간의

가장

아름다운 표현,

감미로운

 

 

음악

 

 

 

노래를 부르지,

들려오는 듯해.

천사의 하프Harp,

악마의 뿔Horn

부딪히는

소리-

 

 

 

***

악마는 있지,

두 개의 뿔Horn.

머리에 솟아나있지.

우리 둘도,

하나씩

가지고 있다고.

그래서,

팡팡-

칼싸움,

재밌다.

역시,

하나 보다-

 

 

 

두 개가,

좋아

 

 

 

***

손깍지를 끼고,

가슴을 맞다아-

두근

두근

울리는 공명,

둥둥

북소리

들리는 듯해-

신의 DNA,

찰나의 시공간-

 

 

 

지금 여기,

존재해.

우리-

 

 

.

..

...

....

 

 

 

 

 

!

 

 

 

 

아,

 

 

 

 

올라프-

 

 

 

 

 

녹았어

 

 

 

 

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

노인은,

무엇을

원했던걸까.

청새치,

잡을려고?

아니면,

무엇이었을까.

나는 그저,

새파란 소년

그래도, 알것같아.

아주,

약간이나마.

 

 

 

 

그와 함께,

있으면

 

 

 

 

***

 

[흐아아-암.]

[졸려?]

[어, 게임할려고 했더니. 왜 이렇게 됐냐.]

[지후니 때문에, 어쩔 수 없었음.]

[책임전가 봐요, 아. 몰라. 앞으로 게임하기 힘들겠네. 그놈의 인텔-]

[나, 무슨 얘긴진 전혀 모르겠지만. 게임 하자나? 나랑 침대서.]

[그거랑 이게 같냐.]

[이게 더 좋지. 인터넷 없서도, 컴퓨터 없어도. 나만 있으면 되니까, 더 좋은 게임.]

[뭐, 비슷하긴 하나. 스트레스 해소도 되고.]

[그치, 그러니까. 많은 이용 부탁드려요, 고객님.]

[진짜, 라이관린-]

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

***

Let's

Play,

 

 

Together

 

***


End file.
